


Royal Charm

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries, Cats, M/M, Modern Royalty, drabbles-for-charity-prompt, gender nonconformity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: Trott carefully put in his triangular earrings, examining his reflection in the mirror in his palace bedroom. The ornate frame was mounted to his vanity table, which was currently scattered with makeup containers and on which sprawled one very fluffy white and tan cat.“What do you think, Eric? Good enough?”Trott gets ready for an important meeting. (A Princess Diaries inspired AU.)





	Royal Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psylid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psylid/gifts).



> For the "drabbles"-for-charities thing I'm doing. Find info about it here:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2018/06/21/the-world-sucks-and-theres-no-fic-to-read-lets-change-that/
> 
> Kez requested some Princess AU for a third and final prompt. Basically, newly graduated fashion designer Trott learns he's the only heir of the principality of Buckland, and now must deal with the pressure of royalty on top of his love life and his career interests. In this little fic he gets ready for an important meeting, because any excuse to look up pretty dresses for Trott, am I right? Hope you like it, Kez ^^.
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2018/07/12/royal-charm-ghostofgatsby

Trott carefully put in his triangular earrings, examining his reflection in the mirror in his palace bedroom. The ornate frame was mounted to his vanity table, which was currently scattered with makeup containers and on which sprawled one very fluffy white and tan cat.

“What do you think, Eric? Good enough?” Trott asked the cat, reaching out to scratch under the Birman’s chin.

Eric meowed impartially. He never had an opinion. Only unconditional affection.

Trott smiled, pushed back his chair, and stood up. His platinum blonde hair was done up in a low bun, his bangs tucked behind his ears, and his makeup was simple for today, just some mascara and muted coral lipstick.

He readjusted the sheer shoulders of his dress. Pearls lined the v-neck and down the center of the cream heart-shaped corset. The calf-length skirt was made of champagne tulle, patterned with glittery sequined stars in gold, silver, and cobalt.

Trott was meeting with the Queen Mother, his grandmother, and some of Buckland’s government officials. The prime minister himself was supposed to be at this luncheon, as well as his various assistants, and of course the head of royal security, Sips. The Queen met with the Minister bimonthly to discuss matters of the principality. It would be Trott’s first time meeting with the Minister on such a casual afternoon.

He wasn’t nervous, exactly- meeting important, influential people had become so common it didn’t seem so daunting- more apprehensive than anything. Trott wanted things to go well, and he hoped to make a good impression. His royal advisors were always conscientious about how Trott was seen in the royal eye, and the press could run with shitty tabloids if he misstepped.

No matter how comfortable Trott was in his own skin, about who he was and how he presented himself, it was always a niggling doubt in the back of his head. And he had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, being the crown princess of Buckland and next in line for the throne.

Just as Trott stepped into his gold-pointed kitten heels, there was a knock at the door.

Ross was waiting for him outside his room- as part of the new security detail for Trott, he’d taken over some of Sips’ duties in escorting the princess to his royal appointments. He was dressed formally in a suit jacket and pants, and a white dress shirt, without the tie. 

“Ready?” Ross asked, clearing his throat. He folded his hands in front of him over and over. He’d met the Queen Mother only once formally, and was briefly introduced when Sips begun training him as part of security. Today he’d be seated next to Trott at a luncheon with the Queen and the Prime Minister, and he was noticeably nervous.

Trott’s grandmother was much less intimidating then she seemed- once you got to know her a little. Ross probably wouldn’t have to say much with Sips there, anyway. He should be more worried for whenever she decided to invite them both to tea, asking about how their courtship was going...

“I’m ready. Are you?” Trott asked back with a smile.

Ross gave him an apologetic look. “Not really. You look lovely, though,” he added the compliment shyly, and a faint pink color brightened his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Trott took Ross’ arm and scanned his room briefly, making sure he hadn’t forgotten something. Earrings, makeup, shoes, dress...all accounted for. “Be good while I’m gone,” he told Eric, and shut the door on his way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I did aesthetics for this AU here:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2017/09/04/princess-au-aesthetics/
> 
> And Kez has done some awesome art in here for it too:  
> http://psylid.tumblr.com/tagged/kezdraws
> 
> Trott’s look:  
> https://www.metisu.com/image/cache/catalog/1711DR0374/1-600x800.jpg  
> https://www.metisu.com/image/cache/catalog/1711DR0374/4-600x800.jpg  
> https://www.metisu.com/image/cache/catalog/1711DR0374/3-600x800.jpg
> 
> Ross’ look:  
> https://smhttp-ssl-33667.nexcesscdn.net/manual/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Suit-jacket-and-white-shirt-without-tie-1.jpg


End file.
